


Afternoon Interlude

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Present Tense, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his day off, Chris receives a risqué photo from Sebastian and then gives him a call.</p><p>Translated into Russian <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7923175">here</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzz/pseuds/bazzz">Bazzz</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by [THIS SLIGHTLY NSFW POST](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/89994344556). This wouldn't have come about without [Aimee's](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/) influence and fantastic contributions on skype. Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/90036655001/the-casts-got-a-day-off-so-chris-is-hanging-out-with).
> 
> Translated into Russian [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7923175) by [Bazzz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzz/pseuds/bazzz)

**Title** : Afternoon Interlude  
**Pairing** : Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
**Word Count** : 1610  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : dirty pictures, phone sex, masturbation, sex toys, use of endearments  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : This is in no way real, I do not own or know any of these people. This is a product of my own imagination and I just thought I would share.  
**Summary** : On his day off, Chris receives a risqué photo from Sebastian and then gives him a call.  
**A/N** : Heavily inspired by [THIS SLIGHTLY NSFW POST](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/89994344556). This wouldn't have come about without [Aimee's](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/) influence and fantastic contributions on skype. Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/90036655001/the-casts-got-a-day-off-so-chris-is-hanging-out-with).

The cast's got a day off so Chris hangs out with Scarlett. They're out to eat when he gets Sebastian's message. He sees from the preview that it's a sexy picture, but they’re in public and he means to thumb in the text box to tell Sebastian that he can't fully appreciate the photo now, but he ends up clicking on the picture and Sebastian's gorgeous body fills up his screen. His eyes widen over the hard shape of Sebastian's cock and Scarlett almost snorts water out of her nose laughing at his expression.

After Scarlett catches her breath and stops laughing, she asks, “You wanna end lunch early and head back to the hotel? Seems your boyfriend would like you to _attend_ to something…”

Chris flushes and calls for the check, paying with cash and tipping near fifty-percent so they won’t have to wait for change. He worries over Scarlett as she struggles to get out of her chair. His hands hang around her waist as she regains her footing and he hovers behind her until they reach their hired car.

She punches him in the pec when he attempts to hold her hand as she ducks into the vehicle. “Keep your hands to yourself, Evans; I’m pregnant, not incompetent.”

They get to the hotel and Scarlett twines her arm with Chris’ as they make their way to their rooms.

“Poor Sebastian, all alone in New York,” she says, corner of her mouth lifting in a smirk.

“He’s fine,” says Chris quickly, waiting for Scarlett to slide her keycard in the door.

“Your chubby at the table seemed to agree.”

“You’re a fucking terror, you know that?” asks Chris, shaking his head and ducking down to accept the kiss Scarlett presses to his cheek.

“Yeah, whatever,” says Scarlett. “Go call the _boyfriend_ ,” she singsongs, chuckling as she closes the door.

Chris shakes his head again and goes down the hall to his own room.

He hurries to get his phone out of his pocket and throws himself onto the bed. It easily takes his weight and he sinks down into the mattress. Chris knows it’s only 8:30 in NYC, but that photo assures him that Sebastian is _definitely_ awake. Besides, they haven’t spoken to one another in a few days and after that goddamn picture he needs to hear Sebastian’s voice.

He puts his phone on speaker before Sebastian gets out a soft, “ _Iubit, hey_.”

A grin curls Chris’ mouth and he answers Sebastian’s low, sleepy rumble with a quiet, “Mornin’, Bash.”

“ _How’s the day off?_ ”

Chris laughs and thumbs open the photo Sebastian sent him, gaze hyper-focusing on the hard length of Sebastian’s cock beneath his tight boxer-briefs. “Good. I was at lunch with Scarlett.”

“ _…you mean twenty minutes ago when I sent you that picture._ ”

“She didn’t see the _picture_ , but she sure as fuck saw my reaction to it.”

“ _What_ was _your reaction to it?_ ” asks Sebastian, a hint of a leer in his voice.

Heat pools in Chris’ stomach and he glances at the picture again, “You probably just woke up and your first thought was to tease me with that?”

“ _I woke up like this_ ,” says Sebastian, and Chris _knows_ that Sebastian spent _way_ too much time with Mackie in Philly if he’s quoting Beyoncé lyrics.

“I’m sure your t-shirt just _happened_ to be pushed up enough to show off those abs, Bash.”

“ _Mhm_ ,” hums Sebastian, breathing hitching in a way that is usually reserved for when the two of them are together.

He rubs his tongue over his bottom lip and has to ask, “You still hard?”

Sebastian lets out a sharp exhale and laughs breathlessly, “ _Why else would I want to talk to you this early?_ ”

Chris curses and shucks out of his jeans and boxer-briefs, getting his hand around his dick and feeling dumb when he asks, “Were you dreamin’ about me?”

When he’s got Sebastian beneath him or settled heavily in his lap he has no problem dipping into gruff dirty talk. Over the phone, though, his voice sounds too high-pitched and he knows he sounds nothing like himself, but Sebastian groans across the ocean, making Chris’ dick twitch in his fist.

Sebastian gasps, “ _Nah, some other beefcake Bostonian with a nice cock_.”

Chris bends his legs, steadying his phone in the crease of his hip and thigh. He keeps his gaze on Sebastian’s picture and uses both hands on his dick. One hand dips down between his legs to cup his balls and the other curls around his length in a firm grip. “Yeah, he any good?”

Sebastian laughs and Chris gives his balls a squeeze. “ _We were in the living room_ , naked, _and you pulled me down into your lap. Fuck, you were so hard and you rocked up between my cheeks. I was already ready and I reached behind myself guiding you right inside, sinking down ‘till we were pressed close together_.”

Chris lets his eyes drop closed, picturing Sebastian’s living room and imagining them flush against one another on Sebastian’s couch. It’s so easy to visualize Sebastian astride his thighs, imagine the tight clench of Sebastian’s body around him. He tightens his fingers around his cock and groans, “Yeah?”

Sebastian gets out a shaky ‘yes’ and Chris rolls his lips between his teeth, fighting the need to buck into his fist lest he disturb his phone.

“ _Things were just getting hot when I woke up_.”

“So what are you doing now?” rushes Chris, eyes snapping open and dipping to the picture still lighting his cell. Does Sebastian have two fingers inside himself? Three? _Fuck_ , maybe he’s using one of the toys they’d ordered online together…

“ _I’ve got_ —rahat— _I’m in bed. I’ve got_ ,” Sebastian’s voice drops to a whisper, “ _the one with the suction cup on the, stuck on the headboard and_ —”

Chris groans, loud and long, “Christ, Sebastian are you on your hands and knees? Fucking yourself on that thick rubber dick?”

“ _Fills me up like you_ ,” answers Sebastian, slick sounds of lube and the glide of Sebastian’s hand along his dick loud across the line.

“Jesus.” Chris swallows hard and quickens his strokes. “God, Bash, wish you were here. Wish I was _there_. I’d get my hands on your hips, hold your waist as you ground back on my cock.”

“ _Fuck_ , yes.”

“Pull you back on my lap and watch you bounce.” His sac is tight in the curl of his palm, cock slick and glistening with preejaculate.

“ _Keep talking, iubit_ , please,” moans Sebastian, bed creaking with each roll of his hips.

“Yeah, baby, _fuck. I’d_ —” Chris drags his thumb over the slit of his cock and shivers, “I’d keep my hands on you, hold you as you use my cock like I know you’re using that toy.” He thinks of Sebastian’s body, the feel of Sebastian’s ass slapping the fronts of his thighs, the tight whorl of Sebastian’s hole stretching around his cock every time he pulls back.

He’s close and he’s sure Sebastian is about to come as well. Sebastian’s moans crackle across the connection, filling Chris’ hotel room with his drawling sounds of pleasure. “I’d wrap my fingers around your dick, groan when you reach back and tug my hair.”

“ _Chris_ , Chris…”

“I know, Bash, me, too,” says Chris, giving in and bucking up into his fist, phone sliding onto the mattress next to his hip. He focuses on the noises Sebastian’s making, imagines Sebastian gasping into his ear as he tightens his fingers around Sebastian’s waist and cock.

Sebastian gasps, a sharp breath that breaks Chris from his reverie followed by three loud creaks in quick succession.

“ _Sebastian_.” Chris moans, knows those last three thumps were Sebastian grinding back on that thick dildo, milking the last of his orgasm from Sebastian’s cock. Sebastian’s breathless utterance of his name ignites his release, jism spilling in thick streams over his curled fingers as he thrusts up into his fist.

He relaxes his grip around his cock, not ready to let himself go completely, light pressure pleasant on his sensitive skin. Sebastian’s breathing evens out over the connection and Chris takes the phone off speaker. “You okay?” he asks, thumb smearing through the fat splatters of his come.

“ _Yeah_. Yes,” there’s muffled shuffling on Sebastian’s end and he hears Sebastian’s bare feet slap on the hardwood of his bedroom, “ _Shit, I have to meet Saladino and the boys at 10:00_.”

“I’d love to talk some more, but I won’t keep you.”

Sebastian chuckles, “ _I’ll call you later and we can_ actually _talk , then_.”

“Could’ve talked _now_ if you weren’t being fucking _filthy_ over in New York.”

“ _I’m so sorry you had to have phone sex with me. How tragic_.”

“It is when I should just be _there_ having sex with you.”

“ _Aren’t you sweet_ ,” laughs Sebastian. He sighs. “ _Seriously, though, I need to wash up and find my damn shorts_.”

“I said I won’t keep you, now hang up the phone, Bash.”

“ _Right. I_ will _call later_.”

“Looking forward to it already.”

Sebastian laughs again, “ _Bye, Chris_.”

“Love you. Bye.” He hangs up and it only takes a few seconds for his phone to vibrate with Sebastian’s _te iubesc_. Chris still has his fingers wrapped around his soft, sticky cock and he smirks at his phone. He makes sure his hand and dick are in frame before snapping a picture and sending it to Sebastian.

Chris laughs at Sebastian’s _Fucking Christ. I’m glad I didn’t get this at the gym_ before tossing his phone aside and getting up to clean himself up. Best kind of interlude on a day off.


End file.
